dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Prophet/Application
Positions Available This shows the maximum positions available for this: *'Chief Editor:' *#Alyss Roanoke(coder *unless done by an editor*) *'Editors (min. of 2):' *#VACANT *#VACANT *#VACANT *'Reporters (min. of 3):' *#Leif Reichert *#Shalom Mayer *#VACANT *#VACANT *#VACANT *'Obituaries:' *#VACANT *'Quote:' *#VACANT *'Hogwarts (min. of 2):' *#VACANT *#VACANT *#VACANT *'Advertisements (min. of 2):' *#VACANT *#VACANT *'Events (min. of 2):' *#VACANT *#VACANT *'Advice Column (min. of 1)' *#VACANT *'Activity Imp. Consultant:' #VACANT (someone from AI Department) Position descriptions Editor-in-Chief The Editor-in-Chief is the lead man. He is in control of the Prophet. An issue is posted by the user who has this character. This position will mostly require the user and character to be skilled in leadership positions, and being able to lay down the law while still being respectful of others. Usually this position will require the user to code the page (a template), however that role could be moved to an editor if son needed. This position could also assign stories to employees. Editors Editors are in charge of making sure the Prophet has everything it needs and that reporters & employees do their job. Editors may also need to write articles, and should be competant in writing ability. This position requires user and character abilities to have leadership, and take charge. Reporters Reporters are able to write articles of interesting things, and be able to have on ready in a months time. They will need to have actual interview RP's for authenticity. Reporters will commonly need to come up with their own stories, so creativity is encouraged. For most things, they will also need to be able to find a gif image for their article header. Obituaries The person entitled to this position will need to be able to find photo's easily, communicate with other users(/chars), and make summaries of character lives. Quote The person entitled to this position will need to be able to find quotes, source them, etc.. The quotes should be encouraging, and helpful. Hogwarts People of this position will need to be just as capable of what a reporter can do, but all information to this particular section will need to be based around Hogwarts. WIP (I still need to talk with Lyss about this, so...) Advertisements Advertisers will need to be capable of talking to business owners, and be creative with how they support advertisements. WIP (it's still a bit undetermined how this particular section will run) Events The people entitled to this position will need to be involved in many different things, and capable of getting information on events around the wiki (wizarding world). During the time of an expansion, an Activity Imp. person will need to help the person doing this. This person should advertise to others that they want to know what's going on in their characters lives. Must be capable of advertising multiple events with dates. ---- Application rules *Answer how your character ''would, not the user (unless it's at the user questions). *Answer below the questions. *Leave your signature at the bottom of the application with your characters name (and link), and your username (with link). *Be looking to see if an editor comments for an interview. Fill out your Application! '''In the box below, put you name, and the desired position. Example:' Alrick Kunze - Reporter Joshua Burbadge - Obituaries break=no prefix=Forum: align=center preload=Template:Daily Prophet/Application Forum 1.0 buttonlabel=Apply! ---- Applications: ---- Pending: namespace=Forum category=Daily Prophet/Pending shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Applicant Last Edited: Last Editor: Category:Daily Prophet Category:Daily Prophet OOC